Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of pressurized combusted gases passing through the engine onto rotating blade assemblies.
The blade assemblies can experience rotational forces or stresses in operation. It can be beneficial to perform strength or safety tests of the blade assemblies, including tests where the blade can break free during operation of the turbine engine.